Sejm of the Republic of Valruzia
The Sejm of the Republic of Valruzia (val.: Sejm Rzeczypospolitej Walruzyjskiej) until 4358 was a lower chamber of the Valruzian parliament. After the 4358 Valruzian Constitutional Referendum on Abolishment of the Senate it was transformed into the unicameral parliament of Valruzia. It consists of 465 depuites reffered to as poseł (male) or posłanka (female). Deputies are elected every four years by universal ballot. The Marshall of the Sejm of the Republic of Valruzia who is elected during the first session of the chamber after the election presides over the works of the Sejm. Functioning The Sejm in the current shape has been established by virtue of Grand Constitutional Reform for Valruzia in October 4244. The Sejm was reinstated as the lower chamber, with the Senate as the higher chamber. During the joint session of Sejm and Senate a session of National Assembly was called to decide over the most important issues for the State. The Sejm is now composed of 465 deputies elected by proportional representation every four years. Between 6 and 30 deputies are elected from each constituency which are established within 5 voivodeships. Electioral consituencies overlap territorially with the valruzian counties. There are 73 counties in Valruzia. Standing Committies The Sejm has the initiative to create, suspend and disband committees and commissions of the Sejm of the Republic. Committees are composed of Sejm deputies and are chaired by an elected Chairman. These Committees are bi- or multi-partisan in nature with an equal representation from all political parties actively in the Sejm. Commissions differ from Committees in that Commissions are special panels setup to comprise deputies of the Sejm and outside experts who are tasked with managing or advising on certain aspects of the nation. Commissions are considered "standing" as they are often constantly changing, but only unofficially. The only permanently standing committee is the Standing Committee of the Sejm of the Republic of Valruzia which is chaired by the Marshall of the Sejm of the Republic of Valruzia, the two Deputy Presidents of the Sejm and the Sejm Party Secretary's (who are the leadership of the respective political parties in the Sejm) and responsible for the management and operations of the Sejm. *Standing Committee of the Sejm of the Republic of Valruzia (val.: Komisja Stała Rzeczypospolitej Walruzyjskiej) *Committee on Economics, Finance and the State Budget (val.: Komisja do spraw Gospodarki, Finansów i Budżetu) *Committee on Foreign Policy and Seleyan matters (val.: Komisja do Spraw Zagranicznych i spraw selejskich) *Committee on Internal Policy and Government Administration (val.: Komisja do Spraw Wewnętrznych i Administracji Rządowej) *Committee on Intelligence, Security and Public Order (val.: Komisja do Spraw Wywiadu, Bezpieczeństwa i Porządku Publicznego) *Committee on Agriculture, Rural Development and Non-Industrial Affairs (val.: Komisja do spraw Rolnictwa, Rozwoju Wsi i Spraw Pozagospodarczych) *Committee on Industry and Industrial Development (val.: Komisja do spraw Przemysu i Rozwoju Przemysłu) *Committee on Health and Social Services (val.: Komisja do spraw Zdrowia i Świadczeń Socjalnych) *Committee on Labor, Labor Relations and Unions (val.: Komisja do spraw Pracy i Związków Zawodowych) *Committee on Trade and International Development (val.: Komisja do spraw Handlu i Rozwoju Międznarodowego) *Committee on Mass Communication and Information Technologies (val.: Komisja do spraw Komunikacji, Informacji i Technologii Informacyjnych) *Committee on Natural Resources, Protection of the Environment and Ecological Balance (val.: Komisja do spraw Zasobów Naturalnych, Ochrony Środowiska i Równowagi Ekologicznej) *Committee on Education, Sports and the Youth (val.: Komisja do spraw Ecukacji, Sportu i Młodzieży) *Committee on Culture and Language (val.: Komsisja do spraw Kultury i Języka) *Committee on Legal Matters, Immunities and Discipline (val.: Komsiaj do spraw Prawnych, Immunitetowych i Dyscyplinarych) *Committee on Sejm Ethnics (val.: Sejmowa Komisja Etyki) (Composed of equal representation and called when grave violations or breaches of Sejm ethics occur. After said violation or breach the Marshall of the Sejm will call for a recess and the Committee on Sejm Ethnics will meet and decide the consequences.) *Committee of Investigations (val.: Sejmowa Komisja Śledcza) (Composed of equal representation and called when offenses related to various administrative crimes such as embezzlement, corruption, dereliction of duty or other offenses. The Committee on Investigations will then recommend its consequences to the Ministry of Justice and proper authorities.) *Committee on Justice and Human Rights (val.: Komisja do spraw Sprawiedliwości i Praw Człowieka) Category:Government and politics of Valruzia Category:National legislatures